Cztery miłości Doktora
by m.tarnina
Summary: Najtrudniej było wybrać spośród wielu doktorowych przyjaciół. Kolejne ćwiczenie z "Czterech miłości" (i narracji), od 13 r.ż., bo River ma na sobie bikini. Na razie.
1. storge

\- Smarkata ziemianka – warknął Doktor, wchodząc do kuchni. Kolorowy płaszcz wylądował na krześle, potem zsunął się na podłogę. Zaskrzypiał zawias szafki. Zadzwoniły naczynia.

Doktor napełnił czajnik, postawił go na gazie, i stał z założonymi rękami, mierząc pokrywkę złym wzrokiem.

\- Co ona sobie myśli?

TARDIS szturchnęła jego umysł, niezbyt mocno, ale dostatecznie wyraźnie, żeby zadarł głowę i krzyknął – Nie broń jej! Mam ci przypomnieć, kto nas w to wpakował? Skoro chcesz okazać solidarność jajników, zabierz nas tam, gdzie ona chce!

Nie zwracając uwagi na telepatyczny odpowiednik wzruszenia ramionami, sięgnął po puszkę z herbatą. Potem odstawił ją na stół i dodał, oskarżycielsko kiwając palcem w stronę sufitu – A poza tym, ty nie masz jajników. Ot, co!

Dumnie wyprostowany, podparł się pod boki. W odpowiedzi TARDIS wlała do jego umysłu dźwięk, co prawda niegłośny.

Doktor przewrócił oczami. To nawet nie brzmi jak Peri, nadał jasno i wyraźnie. Z czyich wspomnień go wzięłaś? Nyssy? Polly? Moich? Brzmi znajomo. Brudne sztuczki, moja pani.

TARDIS wycofała się z telepatycznym „westchnieniem".

\- Sama masz trudny charakter – przyciął Doktor, wyjmując z szafki kubki.

* * *

\- Peri?

Nie odezwała się, ale drzwi nie były zablokowane. Doktor otworzył je łokciem i ustawił tacę na stoliku, dokładnie równo z krawędzią blatu, obok prasy do roślin, która stała zupełnie krzywo. Poprawił ją.

Potem odwrócił się na pięcie, by stwierdzić, że Peri nie raczyła wyjrzeć spod kołdry, kremowej jak jego dawne swetry. Zacmokał.

\- Herbata stygnie.

Spod kołdry dobiegło mamrotanie – Nie chcę.

\- Przyniosłem też ciastka, te z różnościami – ciągnął Doktor beztrosko. - Najwyżej zostaną dla mnie.

Demonstracyjnie wziął jedno i zgryzł głośno. Nie smakowało mu specjalnie, ale chrupał dalej, póki nie stało się jasne, że Peri nie zamierza wyjść spod przykrycia. Cóż. Plan B, jak to mówią ziemianie.

\- Eej!

Oczy miała zapuchnięte jak kameleon, a na policzkach czerwone plamy. Doktor bez słowa zwinął kołdrę i usiadł obok Peri na łóżku, omijając wzrokiem jej potargane włosy.

\- Może cię zainteresuje, że ustaliłem, co poszło nie tak.

\- Z twoją głową? - burknęła, ale puścił to mimo uszu.

\- TARDIS postanowiła, nie po raz pierwszy, zignorować moje instrukcje.

Sprężyny ugięły się z paskudnym zgrzytem, a bose stopy Peri zamajaczyły na skraju doktorowego pola widzenia. Zaryzykował zerknięcie. Siedziała na łóżku, przeczesując włosy palcami.

\- Czyli znowu się zgubiliśmy?

Jak to, znowu? Chciał krzyknąć, ale przypomniał sobie, po co przyszedł, i zmilczał. Spojrzał na Peri, ciągle zaczerwienioną i rozczochraną, jak mała dziewczynka.

\- W żadnym wypadku – zapewnił. - Wiem dokładnie, gdzie jesteśmy.

Peri prychnęła, bardzo cichutko, a on klepnął się w kolana i wstał.

\- To co, dokąd teraz? Cały wszechświat stoi przed nami otworem!

\- W tej chwili – otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni – wolałabym wypić herbatę.

Sięgnęła po ciasteczko, a Doktor przysunął sobie krzesło spod ściany.


	2. philia

\- Poświeć mi – wymamrotała Ace przez wiązkę kabli.

\- Jest zupełnie jasno – odparł Doktor, grzebiąc po kieszeniach płaszcza.

\- Nawet nie widzę, jaki kolor ma ten… dzięki. No, zrobione.

Wstając, wytarła ręce o spodnie, po czym sięgnęła po plecak, zarzuciła go na ramię i spytała – Dokąd teraz?

Doktor wręczył jej latarkę, a sam rozwinął wyjętą zza otoku kapelusza karteczkę i wpatrzył się w nią, mrużąc oczy. Przysuwał papierek do nosa i odsuwał go, póki Ace nie parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Tędy – czubek doktorowego parasola zatoczył mały łuk i wycelował w wylot jednej z kilku alejek.

\- Pani pozwoli?

Tłumiąc chichot, ruszyła za nim pomiędzy kamienne domy.

\- Hmm. To będzie… o, tu.

Weszli razem do bramy. Ace płynnym ruchem zrzuciła plecak i przysiadła na bruku nad kratką ściekową.

\- Światło – zażądała. - Dziwne, że nie trafiliśmy na patrol.

\- Rzeczywiście, dopisało nam szczęście. Już ostatni ładunek i żadnych przeszkód.

\- Mhm. Nie zapeszaj.

\- Ace – powiedział niby to zgorszonym tonem – idea „pecha"-

\- Ty zacząłeś o szczęściu. Ale byłabym spokojniejsza, gdyby nas dorwali i kazali się tłumaczyć. Głupie, co?

Spojrzała w ciemne niebo, a potem podjęła – Jak wieża runie, będzie pandemonium, nie?

\- Dantejskie sceny.

\- Ano. I tak mi się pomyślało, nie, czy zdantyzują tych, co trzeba?

\- Zdantyzują?

\- Oj, no wiesz. Uch, durny kabel… Pewnie mam paranoję…

\- Przeciwnie, pytanie jest bardzo na miejscu. Zniszczysz sobie zęby.

\- Zgubiłam ściągacz do izolacji.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie było czasu – Ace zmierzyła kabel wzrokiem, zanim go zagryzła i zamaszyście wypluła kawałki plastiku do ścieku.

\- Czas, zdaniem niektórych filozofów z twojej planety, jest jedynie sposobem organizacji umysłu.

\- Mówisz.

\- Mhm.

\- Daj mi krokodylki z plecaka. To jakim cudem w nim podróżujemy?

Doktor wręczył jej garść krokodylków z własnej kieszeni.

\- Kolejne dobre pytanie. Może w głębszej rzeczywistości wszystko jest równoczesne?

\- Jasne, Profesorze. A przyczynowość?

\- Właśnie, Otóż, Ace-

Przechyliła głowę, krytycznie przyglądając się własnemu dziełu.

\- I co to ma do mojego pytania?

\- Miałabyś ochotę zwiedzić Królewiec?

\- Chcesz mnie zapoznać z Kantem? - Wstała, podpierając się ramieniem.

\- Dzięki, Profesorze, ale czytałam Prolegomena i mam faceta dość na całe życie.

Doktor uniósł brwi, przyjemnie zdziwiony.

\- Może powinnaś się zapoznać z jego etyką.

\- Może. Co by powiedział na wysadzanie dyktatur w powietrze?

\- Racja – Doktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Mógłby nie docenić naszych wysiłków.

Zerknęła na niego. Spoważniał.

\- Zadałaś dobre pytanie, Ace, ale nie potrafię na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Ha! Nareszcie czegoś nie wiesz.

\- Nikt nie wie wszystkiego.

\- Możemy tylko działać i mieć nadzieję, tak?

Pacnął ją leciutko w nos - Otóż to.

Ramię w ramię zniknęli w mroku pośród domów.


	3. eros

Plaże na Ordonie dziewięć były zdecydowanie przepiękne. Kilometry koralowego piasku. To znaczy, piasku z korali, białego, nie koralowego koloru. Oczywiście wylądowali przed kolonizacją planety, więc Amy, która liczyła na coś więcej, niż biały piasek i turkusową wodę, marudziła trochę, ale potem przebrały się z River w kostiumy i poszły pływać, i wyglądały, z daleka przynajmniej, na zadowolone. Rory chrapał na leżaku, w cieniu wielkiego, kolorowego jak tęcza parasola, opartego o bok TARDIS.

Doktor po raz ostatni skropił wodą blanki przepysznego zamku, który wzniósł z piasku całkiem samodzielnie. Przygładził południową basztę. Przydałaby się flaga… A piasek to kiepski materiał na krużganki, zdecydował. Osypują się. Gdyby tak domieszać do piasku szkło wodne...

Otrzepał ręce i wstał. Ruda głowa Amelii migotała na niebieskim tle fal jak miedziane lusterko, ale gdzie jest River?

\- River! - zawołał. W razie czego może powiedzieć, że chciał jej pokazać zamek. Zamek dla królowej.

\- River!

Z morza wyłoniła się Afrodyta.

Jej głowę otaczała aureola ze szczerego złota. Złotem lśniły jej ramiona, krągłe i mocne, linie światła określały jej sylwetkę.

\- Słoneczko! - zawołała, a Doktor otrząsnął się, czując, jak palą go policzki.

\- Nie chcesz popływać?

Odchrząknął. - Nie, dzięki!

\- Na pewno? - River odgarnęła włosy z oczu, a światło zamigotało na jej wilgotnej skórze. W zasadzie, pomyślał Doktor, zimny prysznic dobrze by mi zrobił.

\- Nie za gorąco ci? Nie zdjąłeś nawet marynarki – River podeszła z zatroskaną miną. Czarny kostium, bardzo oszczędny, żeby nie powiedzieć skąpy, podkreślał jej złocistą opaleniznę.

Doktor pokręcił głową. Zasada numer jeden.

\- Uhm. Widzę, że się pocisz, wiesz?

\- Tak? - Odruchowo przesunął dłonią po czole.

River roześmiała się melodyjnym, miodopłynnym śmiechem, a jego zamrowiło w kręgosłupie.

\- Nie ma tam gdzieś mojego kremu do opalania?

Rozejrzał się spiesznie. Plażowa torba River leżała rozpięta obok stopy jej ojca, śpiącego snem sprawiedliwych.

\- Na mokrą skórę? – zapytał Doktor, chwytając torbę. Potem spojrzał na River i ugryzł się w język.

\- Wodoodporny. Chodź tu z tym.

Zatrzymał się na skraju strefy przyboju, wyciągając do niej rękę z torbą, ale River skinęła na niego, właśnie jak pani zamku.

I nagle stał po kolana w chłodnej wodzie, słońce rozgrzewało mu głowę, ręce prześlizgiwały się po krzywiznach, o których staremu Möbiusowi ani się śniło, i nie było niczego, tylko słońce, woda, River i on. I smak soli i karmelu na wargach.

\- Kiedy zabierasz mnie na plażę – usłyszał w uchu aksamitny szept – musisz się przygotować na to, że zmokniesz, Słoneczko.

\- River… Ej!

Doktor zgarnął mokre włosy z oczu.

\- Mamuś, kochana, czy ja ciebie i tatę oblewam wodą? - zapytała River, otaczając go ramieniem.

\- Pomagam ci tylko spełnić obietnicę – zachichotała Amy.

Doktor i River wymienili spojrzenia. Potem uśmiechy. Potem, doskonale zsynchronizowani, ruszyli do ataku, ochlapując rudzielca chłodną, słoną wodą.

Promienie słońca migotały na falach w rytm ich śmiechu.


	4. agape

W pierwszej chwili Doktor czuł tylko ból, we wszystkich kościach. Co się stało? Pomyślał. Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy zgrzyty w maszynerii własnego umysłu. Co się stało?

Spróbował się przekręcić na bok. Jęknął. I przypomniał sobie.

Oody. Wilfred. Mistrz. Wszystko mnie boli. A to znaczy… To znaczy, że…

\- Żyję. Ja…

Nie do wiary, co? Obolałe kości dowodem, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Doleo, ergo sum.

\- Ciągle żyję – zaśmiał się słabo. Czuł się jak obity kijami, cudowne, wspaniałe uczucie! Co by na to powiedział Arystyp, zachichotał w duchu, może wpadnę do niego z amforą? Pogawędzimy. Nareszcie uda nam się porządnie pogadać. A może…

Cztery stuknięcia. Prosty rytm. Cztery stuknięcia w szybę. Nie. Niemożliwe. Przecież… I znowu, cztery stuknięcia, rytm jego serc. Doktor zwiesił głowę.

Jakby na urągowisko, Wilfred znów wystukał swój rytm. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, Carmen, pomyślał Doktor gorzko. Dzięki, wszechświecie. Taka twoja wdzięczność.

\- Poszli już sobie, tak? - zapytał Wilfred niepewnie – To dobrze. Mógłbyś mnie wypuścić?

\- No.

-Wilfred dodał – Tylko to tutaj trochę hałasuje.

Właściwie zupełnie mechanicznie Doktor zebrał się z podłogi. Ból w kościach stępiał. Może tylko usunął się ze świadomości.

\- Mistrz – no jasne, bezmyślny kretyn – nie odłączył zasilania. Wszystko się przeładowało.

\- To niedobrze, tak?

\- Nie – oczywiście – bo cały nadmiar promieniowania przejdzie tędy. Szkło Vinvoccich je zatrzyma. Zaraz tam będzie pięćset tysięcy radów.

\- Oj! - zaśmiał się Wilf. Za mostkiem Doktora coś się boleśnie zacisnęło – To może lepiej mnie wypuść.

Ano, może.

\- Tylko, że jest w fazie krytycznej. Czego bym nie dotknął, napromieniuje przedział.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po śrubokręt – Nawet gdyby tym…

\- Przepraszam – szepnął Wilf.

\- Jasne – odszepnął Doktor machinalnie.

\- Po prostu mnie zostaw.

Co?

\- Dobra. Proszę, tak zrobię. Bo musiałeś tam wleźć, co? Musiałeś wleźć i utknąć! To właśnie ty, Wilfred. Od początku na mnie czekałeś!

\- Nie, serio, zostaw mnie tu – upierał się Wilf. - Jestem stary, Doktorze. Już się nażyłem.

To coś za mostkiem zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Stary? Ja ci pokażę, „stary".

\- Otóż to – warknął. - Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś nieważny. A ja? Mógłbym jeszcze tyle zrobić!

Na Rasillona!

\- Tyle zrobić!

Rasillona. Tego, co uważa, że jest ważniejszy, niż cały wszechświat. Co by powiedziała Adelajda?

\- A dostaję to. To moja nagroda. To nie fair!

Nadgarstki zapiekły. Co ja robię, pomyślał, patrząc na papiery, które zrzucił z biurka. Idę drogą, którą wydeptał Rasillon. Mówiąc poetycko. Czyli ględząc. A wiem, że nie chcę iść tą drogą, więc czego ględzę. Gram na czas, tyle.

\- Uh… Za długo żyję.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, proszę, proszę, nie. Nie – ale Doktor spojrzał tylko na Wilfreda.

Mógłbym tyle zrobić, pomyślał. Tyle zobaczyć. Tyle osób uratować.

I nic z tego nie jest warte zapłaty z życia tego jednego, starego człowieka. Nic. Mniejsza o cnotę, teorię odwagi, czy jak to tam teraz nazywają. Mniejsza o to, że go lubię, naprawdę go lubię. Jest odważny, bystry. I chyba lubi mnie, sądząc po tym, jak na mnie krzyczy.

\- Wilfred – jesteś wart więcej, niż suma twoich zalet – to dla mnie zaszczyt. Pospieszmy się. Trzy, dwa, jeden.

Na moment ogień za mostkiem wygasł. Śmierć nadaje nam znaczenie, przypomniał sobie Doktor i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nie, to nie śmierć. Byłem taki dziecinny ledwo rok temu. Nie śmierć. Nacisnął guzik.

Zanim ból zagłuszył wszystkie myśli, Doktor zobaczył Wilfreda twarzą w twarz.


End file.
